Alices problem
by Sayu the L luver01250
Summary: Bella keeps stealing alices clothes. how will alice fix this problem?
1. Chapter 1 borrowing

I wish Bella would get out of my closet already. I said she could borrow ONE shirt not all of them. "BELLA!!!! DO NOT TOUCH MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!!!"I shouted.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, I'll just take the shirt I came for and go." she replied. I walked to my door, opened it, and pointed out the door way as she walked out of my room. I looked in my closet as I thought about how empty it has been getting since Bella has started 'borrow' my clothes. Truth be told, the only time I ever see the clothes I let her borrow is if she's wearing it. "JASPER!!!!"

"What my dear?"

"Bella has been taking ALL of my clothes! Take me shopping, please," I said giving Jasper my booboo lip.

"Okay. Get your shoes on and we'll go," he replied.

"YAY! Thank you Jazz." I put on my flats and followed Jasper to his brand new jet black Harley. We stopped at Macy's and I got a black shirt and a black skirt. I also got a lime green cocktail dress.

"Jasper, we have to go home, NOW!!!!"

"Why?"

"Bella is about to get into my closet again," I said almost calmly. We bought the clothes and drove off. I zoomed into my room and caught Bella trying to open my closet door. I grabbed the back of her shirt and shoved her out of my room. Then I grabbed the lock I hid under my couch. "I knew this would come in handy," I mumbled to myself. I put the lock on my closet door and hid the key.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

"Bella, we need to talk," I said while sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Okay, what about?"

"STOP TAKING MYCLOTHES!!!! I DO NOT BUY DESIGNER CLOTHING JUST FOR YOU TO TAKE!!!!"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't have any clothes."

"THEN GO BUY SOME AND KEEP YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE FINGERS OFF OF MINE!!!!"

"FINE!!!! I NEVER LIKED YOUR STYLE IN CLOTHES ANYWAYS," Bella shouted. I was so close to slapping her but Edward read my mind and stepped between us.

"Stop all of this senseless fighting!" Edward chimed in over our shouting.

"DAMMIT EDWARD!!!!MOVE!" me and Bella shouted at the same time. When he didn't move, we pushed him out of the way and started throwing punches.

"YOU BETTER TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY CLOTHES YOU BITCH!!!!"I shouted.

"NEVER, YOU WHORE!!!!" Bella shouted back.

"ENOUGH!!!!" shouted Esme. "Both of you are in BIG trouble!!!! What started your quarreling and profound language?" Esme asked.

"Bella kept taking my clothes and I told her to stop so she said I had bad taste in clothes," I said ashamed.

Then Bella started to pull my hair. "LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU SKO!!!!" I shouted as I grabbed her hair. Then everything went black. I woke up in Carlisle's office with Bella passed out next to me.

"What happened?"I asked rubbing my soar head.

"You two tugged on each others hair so hard that you both passed out." Carlisle said trying to refrain himself from yelling.

"You two are in trouble!!!!" I heard Emmet say laughing on the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3 problem solved

"EMMET GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM THE DOOR," Esme shouted. Carlisle stared at her with wide eyes. We could hear Emmet running down the hall. Suddenly me and Bella busted out laughing. So did Carlisle and Esme.

"Does this mean we're not in trouble?" I asked trying to stop laughing.

"OH, HELL NO YOUR ASSES ARE TOAST!!!!" Esme and Carlisle shouted in unison. They glared at us evilly.

"Uh oh" Bella and I said frightened. We looked at each other then ran like hell. Carlisle and Esme were close on our tail when suddenly we bumped into what seemed like a furry tree. It was the dog…oops, I mean Jacob. The moron smiled and licked Bella's face. She looked disgusted and wiped her face off with one of my silk tops I let her borrow!!!!

"DAMN IT! THAT STAIN WILL NEVER COME OUT!"I shouted furiously. Then Bella got ready to pounce, so I did too. Right as we jumped, Carlisle and Esme grabbed us by the back of our shirts.

"Don't even THINK about it," Carlisle said, trying not to sound furious. It didn't work. He dragged us to the main house.

"Bella, STOP TAKING ALICE'S CLOTHES! Alice, STOP GETTING SO PISSY ABOUT CLOTHES!" Esme shouted.

"Fine," we both said, giving in. I wish that I could just ring Bella's little neck!

"I HEARD THAT," Edward shouted from his old room.

"OH, SHUT UP YOU PRIVACY INVADING ASSWIPE!" I shouted back, obviously angered. Then Jasper came in and calmed my mood down. Maybe some time with jazz could take this off my mind.

"Jasper…"

"Yes, my little pixie?"

"SPECIAL activity time?" I asked, looking like an innocent little child.

"Sure, dear." He replied excitedly. I'm glad this whole fighting is over.

END


End file.
